Competing for Love
by MiYaYaWa YuKiNo04
Summary: Yukino has a new rivial both for grades and for Arima. Sorry, I'm not really good at summarys,please review!


Chapter 1  
  
Yukino walked down the empty hallways of her school corridors. She was extremely early by old habits so the school was pretty much empty expect a few teachers and Kendo club members who were meeting for early club practice. She opened the door to classroom 1A and placed her books down on top of her desk and decided to walk down to the music room and play the piano until class started. Yukino pushed the music room's door slightly and it pushed open. Yukino looked around the room before walking in, making sure no one was in the room. She then walked in the silently closed the door behind her not wanting to disturb anyone else that might have come early for tutoring or just to study while she played. She walked over to the piano and pulled out the chair and sat down. There was already music out so she decided to play that instead of pulling out more music. Before playing she looked over the piece. 'It seems like a student wrote this piece.' She thought. As she read the music she looked for the right keys on the piano as she began to play the soft melancholy piece. The sad tune rang through her ears and filled the music room. Arima walked behind the rest of the Kendo club as they walked out of the boy's locker room. Steam flew out of the room and into the hallway from all the previous hot showers they all had taken after practice. Arima looked down as he brushed his wet hair out of his face and placed it behind his ears. When he looked up he noticed that he left all kendo members behind. They all stopped in front of the music room, so he turned around to see what was going on when he noticed the sound of the piano. The beautiful music rang through his ears as he caught back up with his team.  
  
"Who's playing," he asked softly.  
  
"It's Ms. Miyazawa!" Ryu answered. "She's so beautiful and smart. Your so lucky, Arima."  
  
Arima stared into the window at Yukino. He watched ever move she made while she played the song. Yukino stopped playing with the strange feeling of being watched. She turned her head and looked out the window of the music room's door and saw the whole kendo club watching her, including Arima. She notice the great smile on her beloved Arima's face and smiled back. Arima pushed through the guys and opened the door and made his way to Yukino.  
  
"Miyazawa, that was beautiful. I didn't know you could play the piano." Arima whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him. Yukino looked up into Arima's eyes.  
  
"I've been playing for a long time, Arima. I guess you never asked."  
  
Arima smiled. "Miyazawa can I kiss you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Arima placed his hands on the side of Yukino's face and pulled her face closer to his pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. When they pulled away they stared into each others dazed eyes.  
  
"Come on lets get to class before we are late."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Arima took Yukino's hand and lead her to class.  
  
"There you are Yukinon!" Tsubaki said as they entered the classroom. "We have been waiting for you! Now we are going to be late for class."  
  
"Tusbaki what's up?" Yukino asked confused.  
  
"I should have known you were with him."  
  
*Sweat Drop* "What's that's suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, Yukinon we just wanted to let you know about the new exchange student in class D."  
  
"Well, that's pretty much it!" Aya said. "Let's go before we are late for class."  
  
Yukino turned and watched her friends leave her classroom in bewilderment. "That was very strange." She said taking her seat. "Why would they feel the needed to warn me about an exchange student in their class?"  
  
"I don't really know." Arima said walking over to his chair and shitting down.  
  
Everyone took their set when the teacher entered the room. "Alright every please quite down and take your seats. We have a long day in head of us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukino looked out the window of her classroom and watched all the students scurry around to check up with their friends to eat lunch. Yukino sighed and it echoed in the empty classroom. Arima had left to eat lunch with Asapin a few minutes earlier. Tsubasa was eating lunch with her step brother which she now did often since he transferred to her school, and there was no sign of Tsubaki and the others. That meant she had to eat lunch only.  
Yukino turned and sat back down at her desk and pulled out her math homework. 'Better start it now. I really have nothing better to do anyway.' She thought. Yukino got so buried in her work she didn't noticed a tall slender men enter the room.  
  
"Ms. Yukino Miyazawa." He said softly.  
  
Hey you all! Here is the first chapter of my first Fan fiction Competing for Love. I hope you like it and I apologize for the chapter being short. Please review! Your reviews will tell me if I should continue writing.  
  
-~Yuki*-*Chan~ 


End file.
